The Bear and the Mockingjay
by HandwrittenStories
Summary: The story of Rue and Thresh and what happened before they entered the arena. *Currently on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the kitchen timidly peering at my mother standing over the stove already cooking food for lunch. My father sits at the table drinking tea from a chipped mug and chewing on a stale heal of bread, he's careful to only eat the bits too hard for my brothers and sisters to chew on. My parents would never take food that we could eat; I know, I've seen them faint in the orchards from working on empty stomachs.

"Morning Rue," Daddy says smiling at me, "Want some bread?" he holds out what remains of his slice

"It's okay," I say, I'll find something growing wild for myself to eat later and there's our special lunch to eat before the reaping.

"Mama, can I go play outside?" I ask timidly

"Alright, just be home for lunch and take a jacket,"

"I will," I say throwing on one of the many coats lined up on a peg by the door. I search among the mess of boots lined up near the door for my shoes and slip into the early morning air.

Outside I immediately set off for the back of the field near our home. Along the way I stop to pick berries from one of the unclaimed bushes that grow along the edges of the orchards; a mockingjay pauses to look at me sizing up the threat to its breakfast. Quietly I sing a little song for it pausing to hear it repeat the melody; instead the bird snatches a berry from my hand and flies away.

"Don't give all of your breakfast to the birds," Someone calls from behind me and feel myself being lifted up by Stella.

"I wasn't," I insist as she places me on her shoulders, even though she's slim and graceful Stella can lift more than anyone in the orchard.

"Whatever you say flower child. Are you ready for your fist reaping?"

"Sort of," I rest my chin on the top of her head "I wish you were going to be there though,"

"I wish I was too,"

Stella hasn't had to go to a reaping for two years. I remember the last one she had to attend; I held my breath the whole time hoping that the forty-two slips of paper with her name on them were  
clinging to the bottom of the name bowls, away from the grasp of Erry Wiston the capitol official for our district. When he finally pulled the name of Bloom a fourteen year old that I'd never met I almost cried in relief.

Now Stella will never have to risk her life in the games, which makes me glad she's the closest to an older sibling I have.

"Stella?" I ask quietly

"Yes,"

"What if I get picked today?"

"Now you look here miss flower child," Stella puts me on the ground to make sure I'm listening, "Your name's in once today because your twelve, plus only another eight because of your tesserae, how many is that?"

"Nine," I answer quietly

"Exactly, now some of the eighteens have their names in up to fifty times; not to mention how many names there are. Now do you think there's a better chance of one of you nine little slips getting pulled or someone with say fifty-five slips?"

"But Stella-"

"No buts! Now you better hurry home so you can get ready, the sooner we're done the sooner you can get a good night's sleep," she winks at me and points me in the right direction.

I run home, somewhat eager to get home. I'll be able to take a bath today; Mama will wash my hair and rub in sweet smelling oil. There will be a special dinner made of the grain I've received along with some of the food I've collected, we may even have groosling one of my favorites and maybe for once there will be enough for everyone.

"Oh Rue thank goodness you're back," My mother sighs as walk through the door,

"I need you to help your sister take a bath before you can take yours please," she looks apologetically at me a few strands of hair coming loose from her bun.

"Alright Mama," I wake up Janice from the bed we share with our twin brothers

"I wasn't sleeping," she says sleepily, I roll my eyes and carry her to the tub now filled with warm water.

I help her strip down and scrub the ever present dirt from her arms and legs; I even comb out her hair and braid it, a style that she hates but will put up with for the day. Everyone in my family has been especially nice to me lately, I have little chance of being picked this first year it's true; but we now that there's a chance, and nobody wants me to remember them as a misbehaving nuisance.

"Alright can you go outside but not mess up your dress?" I ask my sister nods and walks towards the door. She pauses for a moment before running back to give me a kiss on the cheek "Good luck today Rue, and let the odds be in your favor," she says holding my hand.

"Alright Janice, go wait with your daddy while Rue gets ready," Mama says.

Mama lets me soak in the tub extra long and brushes my hair with smooth stokes, careful to be gentle with the knots. She pulls my hair back and ties it with a powder green ribbon, twisting a bang into a tiny braid. When I get out I reach for one of my work dresses stored under the bed.

"Now what do you think you're doing with that?" Mama asks taking the dress gently from my hands

"It's the nicest one that fits," I hang my head shamefully, like most families we don't have nice cloths. Instead we simply wear clean cloths and bathe on special occasions.

"Now that's alright for when you get off work but how about something nicer?" My mother reaches under the bed she and daddy share with my youngest sister and brother. She brings out a beautiful green dress with little flowers embroidered around the collar.

"Mama, where'd you get this?" I gasp it's the nicest piece of clothing I've laid eyes on.

"It was mine when I was your age, but I don't know if it'll fit," she looks at me apologetically, gently she helps pull it over my head; I smile, it fits perfectly despite a bit of room in the chest.

"Now would you look at that, you'll be the prettiest girl in the crowd," I reach out to hug her, whispering my thanks.

"I almost forgot," Mama reaches into her dress pocket to pull out a necklace made of grass; a tiny wooden star dangles from the end. "This is a good luck charm for you," I reach out to put it on. I'm beyond grateful for everything she's done for me today, now I look almost as beautiful as she and Stella do.

"Now let's get you to the square." She says gently taking my hand.

In the square I line up with the other children my age. We all nervously wait, anxious to find out who will never see their family. I nervously rub the star with my fingers craning my neck and standing on tip toe to search for any sign of Erry Winston. The mayor and our districts only living winners sit on the stage; everyone is waiting for our official to arrive.

Finally he steps out from the hall of justice. His skin tinted the palest shade of orange to go with his shockingly yellow hair. He glides up to the microphone on his long scrawny legs, a grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome everyone!" He calls in his funny capitol accent "I wish you all a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He says this every year but they never are. We're all forced to watch as our friends or family members are killed normally on the first day.

The crowd goes completely silent, the far off cry of a mockingjay make me wish it was a work day, that I was safely in a tree or out in a field.

"Before we begin I would like to say that I hope this year's tributes will do as exceedingly well as last year's lucky contestants."

There are a few growls of protest, our tributes last year did NOT do well, they simply latest three days before they were killed by the burly tributes from the wealthy districts.

"Now on to the reaping! I will begin with the girls this year," He glides over to the bowl holding the name of every girl in the district.

I straighten stiff as a board. I won't be picked, I won't. My name was only entered nine times; I'm wearing my good luck charm. By tomorrow I'll be back in the trees-

Erry finally plucks out a slip of paper doing a small shuffle in excitement.

He's going to call someone else, someone who isn't carrying the burdens of a family, a strong girl who will elude the other tributes-

"And our girl tribute is-"

Somebody else, not me. A girl who won't die of starvation, a likable fourteen who can win sponsors that will keep them alive. A seventeen who-

"Rue Parsons,"

Me, he called me, one of my nine little slips was picked. My good luck charm wasn't enough to protect me from his long bony fingers that found one of my little slips.

The girl next to me gives me arm a little push. I stumble forward, trying to keep my expression neutral. Slowly I ascend the steps; Erry says something I don't hear.

I wasn't safe; I'll never see the mokingjays again. This morning was my last time in the orchards, I didn't even bother to get a good look at them-

Erry pats me on the back and asks for volunteers, of course nobody does, nobody ever does, it's part of our districts history. I catch sight of Stella in the crowd her face glimmering with tears, Mama buries her face in Daddy's shoulder holding the twins close to her.

Worst of all my family will starve. Without me around there won't be anyone to collect roots and berries from the fields. They can forget about any tesserae, how will they survive? How will they feed themselves on the meager earnings they make? Yes there will be one less mouth to feed, but that mouth brought home almost half of the food that merely kept everyone alive; how can they survive?

But a better question is can I survive?

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

I stare in disbelief at the girl standing on the stage. The same girl I see wandering around the district gliding like a bird. The one who signals the end of the day in the orchards and sets every mockingjay chirping so even I hear them as I haul heavy sacks of grain in sight of the square, who I noticed carefully picking wild plants from the fields, risking everything for a reason I never knew.

Of all the strong girls living in our district she was picked.

There is a murmur of unrest in the crowd; a fragile twelve year old forced to meet her death in an arena is never met with smiles in the districts.

"That's not fair!" Someone from the audience cries

"She's only a child!" A woman shrieks

The girl looks up confused by the outbursts on her behalf, and flattered.

"Let her go, she's got a family!" A man bellows

Suddenly every peacekeeper has their gun turned on the crowd.

"Rules are rules," Erry Winston, pompous, vacant, scatter minded, Erry Winston gives a shrug, unfazed by the events taking place. "Now on with the boys,"

I snort, the outcries at Rue being picked will be edited out; nobody in the capitol will want to watch that. People caring about a tribute? Unheard of!

"Thresh Thurmitch!" He calls out

Today just keeps getting better and better. I push through the crowd scowling at Erry the entire way. He notices my sullen expression leading both Rue and myself into the Justice building giving me a wide berth in which to walk in. I've been in here once, a long time ago with Reen and Noni when they adopted me years ago. I remember it being a lot smaller, I think of how they'll laugh at my stupidity-

Oh right, I'm not going home.

I begin thinking of everything I'll miss, Reen's laughter, Noni's wizened advice and the way she took care of Reen and I. This is the only thing crowding my mind as a find myself left in the room designated for tributes and those who visit them.

The first to walk in is, of course, Reen her stronger form holding the door open for Noni's small hunched body. They settle themselves Reen staring at her hands in her lap, mystified by their existence. Noni looks at me, staring with her unique electric blue eyes, a gaze that holds you in and makes you listen to everything she has to say. The color is extremely unnatural in our district and it makes Noni one of the most recognizable people working in the field.

"Thresh," she begins "I just wanted to say that I am extremely proud of you. I remember the day Reen and I found you; you were wandering the district so skinny, and weak. When we asked where your family was you dissolved into tears sobbing about how they were dead." She gives me a smile hoping I will recall that day.

That day is the one that will remain eternally embedded in my memory. That was the day I found my true family, the only memories of my parents are fuzzy and fragmented; when I think of a family it's Reen and Noni who come to mind.

"And now, you're being shipped off to fight in the Hunger Games. I know that our tributes in the past were never victors but I believe in you Thresh. I believe entirely that you can pull through and win." She pats my shoulder softly and rises to begin the strenuous walk back to our home.

This leaves only Reen and I in the room. Reen, who still sleeps in the same bed as me when she's frightened, who loves the sound of rain on our old wooden roof even if it means a damp shack and maybe even an illness. The same girl who I hoped with all my being wouldn't be selected as a tribute, and in her place sent an innocent little girl to her death.

"Reen," I say gently

"Yes?" she sniffs rubbing at her eyes, like mine they're dark brown, but hers are so large they give the effect of a surprised looking face.

"Take care of her if I…" get slaughtered, am stabbed in the back or beaten with a bloody stone. If I die from lack of water or natural predators, if my weapon is lost and no sponsor appears to replace it. "…run into some trouble,"

"Thresh, can you promise me something?"

"Anything,"

"You're strong, fast, courageous," she begins placing something in my hand, "You can handle knives and other things we use, you can impose and terrify others. Even though you don't have the resources-"

"You're time's up!" a peacekeeper storms in pulling Reen out of her chair, she turns reaching for me before they jerk her back violently. There's a struggle before she looks at me one last time.

"Thresh, come back. Please!" She begs her eyes brimming over with tears.

The door slams on the scene

"I promise," I whisper weakly leaning back in the chair staring weekly at my fist still clutching whatever Reen gave me as her last goodbye.

Slowly I will my fingers to open revealing a strip of cord pulled taken from the scrap fabric Noni uses to mend clothing. On the end dangles a small wooden bear head, painstakingly carved from a piece of wood using a delicate blade.

"_Thresh; you're like a bear to me. A very protective, loving bear_"

Reen's voice echoes in my head. I stare at the charm in my hand as a tear splashes on my sister's final good bye.

Time ticks away slowly with no more visits. I wish they would just collect me for my death; there's nothing left now, Reen and Noni were the only reason for waking in the morning, and now the capitol has stolen that from me.

I wait for the hour to slip away, before I'm carted off to parade around the capitol like a circus animal. For a while I fantasize about throwing open the door and escaping; I would stealthily snap the necks of any peacekeeper in my way, sprinting through the district and escaping. Late in the night I would return for Noni and Reen and we would leave for another district, I hear that eight despises the capitol like our own district, there could be a chance that we could trek-

Noni can't walk far.

But if I could carry her maybe we could escape into district twelve, the only district that does worse than ours in each games. Yes if we could slip into the district unnoticed we could work for their government-

No one in our family knows how to mine coal.

There are rumors of a district thirteen. We might be able to find it and become citizens; residents supposedly live an easy life, with enough food and clothing for everyone. If I could find a way to locate it and take Reen and Noni with me-

But what if it doesn't exist?

I decide to go back to waiting. Counting the seconds slipping by, how long has it been? There can't be much more than ten or so minutes left, unless I've completely lost track of time in my boredom; then I could wait as long as forty minutes.

I'm interrupted by another visitor. In strides a woman I've never seen before, what reason could she have for visiting me?

I observe her as she comes in head held high and fists balled at her sides determined. She sits quietly hands folded on her lap glaring at the floor.

"May I help you?" I ask stunned

The young woman yanks me out of the chair and pins me against the wall with strength that nobody would estimate by her stature. I find myself staring into another pair of eyes; these are puffy and damp from crying, but are set hard by barely contained rage mixed with- what? Agony? Desperation? Exhaustion?

Fear. She's afraid of something.

"Listen!" she growls, "You better listen to what I'm about to tell you because your life could be at stake here."

It already is, I'm going to die.

"If you _dare_ let anything happen to Rue I swear, I will see to it that the whelp from ten slits your throat myself! And if you so much as _think_ of harming her and you come back, our victor will suffer a bit of an accident when he gets back. Got it?" she shouts

I nod dumbfounded and unable to breath with her arm crushing my chest against the wall.

She lets her arm drop suddenly looking tired as she turns away from me. I fall to the floor grateful for the air I gulp down.

"Wait!" I gasp "What's your name?"

"Stella," she says walking into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit up to my chest in warm water staring at my knees, letting today finally crash into me knocking my mind into a numb reality. I haven't shed a single tear today, instead deciding to welcome my death, or at least except the fact that I will die.

"That's not what Stella told you," I whisper to myself, "or what Mama believes"

Inside of the waiting room I was first visited by my parents. Daddy wrapped his arm around me his face set still like stone, steady and patient. Mama held my face in her hands tears still paving fresh tracks on her cheeks.

"Oh, Rue baby," Daddy said softly "I'm so sorry this happened to you,"

I sat there silently not wanting to make this harder by breaking down. My mother continued to weep, trying to hide the tears staining her smooth skin.

"Mama, please don't cry," I said softly taking her hand.

"I can't help it, my beautiful little girl has to fight with twenty-three other children that never did anything wrong," she sobbed.

"I know Mama," I whispered hugging her around the neck. Daddy wrapped his arms over us holding my sobbing mother and my frail little self.

"Time's up!" the peacekeeper snapped barging in the door.

My parents quickly broke our hug giving me one last look.

"Good bye Rue," Mama whispered kissing my forehead. That was when they dragged my parents from me and slammed the door on my plush cell.

The next person to visit me was Stella walking in with her head held high.

"Now look at you!" she exclaimed grinning. "Don't you look magnificent in that dress, a true young lady," she forced a smile onto her lips and having me model the dress at every angle for her.

Finally she let the smile fall. "I guess I was wrong about your slips huh?"

"It's okay," I said holding her hand; it was so rough and calloused from years of working.

"Do you know why it's going to be okay?" She asked a confident glint flickering in her eye.

I shook my head not sure how to set everything straight before I died.

"Because you're going to win Rue. You have all the skills; the other tributes don't stand a chance,"

I lean back against the tub sighing as the empty feeling rises up in me again. What a mess I've gotten into, but there's nothing I can do.

I stay in the tub until Erry comes to my door shouting that it's time for dinner, as if we're going on a trip and I should be joyful about what's happening to me. Then again the people in the capitol will be joyful, a fresh round of violence to quell there hunger for gore-

Hunger; that was one of the things Stella advised me about. Right now I should eat until my stomach can hold no more and then continue to gorge myself. Any weight gain will help me in the arena, and to eat I need to get dressed.

I find the dress my mother gave me and put it back on. I take in the smell of it; the wooden crates we stow our clothing in at home, wood smoke and my mother's cooking, fresh mornings still bathed in optimism and possibilities. Home and everything that I'm being forced to leave behind.

Quickly I find a seat in the dining car. There sits Erry absently looking in a mirror fussing with his hair and Thresh, my fellow tribute who sits with his hands folded on the table. I look at the one empty seat at the table.

"Seeder will join us later in the evening," Erry rolls his eyes "But now that you're here we can begin the meal,"

We start with a salad, sweet greens and tiny tomatoes with shredded carrots. I gratefully eat it, fresh vegetables familiar and palatable on my taste buds.

"Thresh do stop holding your fork so brutishly!" Erry snaps. "You hold it as though it's a knife!"

I look guilty at how I hold my own silverware. At home we scarcely had time to eat, let alone learn table manners. Shyly I observe how Erry holds his, delicately, as though the food falling off the tip wouldn't faze him at all. In my home it would be like knocking the door off its hinges.

Next comes a soup, warm broth and chunks of sea fish and little floating green plant bits floating around. It tastes like a mouthful of salt and brings slight unease to my throat. It tastes like tears, as though I'm drinking the ones my mother shed today. Or the sweat that I see cover my father's brow after a hot day of picking.

Afterwards we eat some type of meat so decadent in my stomach it churns but I force down every bite.

"Why Rue, you do eat too much!" Erry jokes nodding at my empty plate. I've shoveled down every mouthful, even the buttery grain that came with our meat. That may have been a mistake as my stomach is begging for me to feed it the wild roots my family will be eating tonight.

Finally we eat a cake; it's frosted with apples and trees, the inside the color of fresh mud. I've never had a dessert this extremely refined, it's so sugary and rich that I fall to the floor doubled over in discomfort.

"Oh my!" Erry exclaims "It seems she's passed out," Oh, so he does notice things past the end of his own nose?

I let out a small moan of pain, my abdomen feels as though it will rip apart at its seems.

"I'll take her back to her room," Thresh says picking me up in his huge arms. He carries me swiftly down the hall, barking at an attendant to open the door for us.

"Rue, try to keep the food in your stomach; or at least wait until you're in the bathroom to vomit…" he mutters

"My stomach's gonna burst," I wince

"Here stand over the sink," he instructs me and I obey driven entirely by the discomfort in my stomach trying to will my dinner to stay down.

But it rebels, lurching out of my throat as I heave. Whatever food was in my stomach was gone, forced out of my body by its succulence. Stella would be disappointed if she knew I was off to this bad a start before I'd even reached the capitol.

I begin coughing from having my airways blocked by vomit. "Rue breathe deeply," Thresh says clapping me gently on the back trying to rid me of any remaining blockage in my system.

"Here rinse your mouth out with this," he hands me a glass of water that I take gratefully. The now acidic taste of my dinner fills my mouth and I desperately am in need of something to drive it away.

I turn to look at Thresh finally getting a good look at him. Like many people in our district he has dark skin and dark eyes. His hair is kept shaven closely to his head, making him seem even bigger and stronger. But there's something else about him, something… soft, gentle, almost motherly. He took care of me, even if it was just carrying me into the bathroom it was kind just the same.

I stagger forward to thank him before I pass out


	4. Chapter 4

"It's really quite stunning actually1me Glar," Seeder tells me "the capitol is so different from anything in eleven."

"Not that we'll be seeing much of it," I say

"Don't sell yourself short," she pours herself more tea "You've both got a real sporting chance in this. All you need is a weapon and some sponsors,"

"What about Rue?" I ask

"She'll just need to evade everyone else,"

"But what if it comes down to the two of us?" I begin nervously gripping my glass

"I doubt that will happen Thresh; the ways you survive are as different as the sun and the moon,"

I stay silent trying to take comfort in her words. Twenty-four people go in only one comes out. Who that is depends; depends on districts, with the wealthy tributes trained to bring victory to their homes. On tributes, with the strong killing the week ruthlessly. On weapons, those who form alliances before entering the ring split swords and arrows among themselves. On, sponsors.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask

"Alright,"

"Can you give all the gifts to Rue?"

"Are you sure you want that? A gift can mean so much, don't take them lightly," Seeder gently holds my hand from across the table.

"I'm sure; she'll need them more than me,"

I'm big. If I can't walk away with at least a knife there are always rocks around. I once beat a rabid dog to death with a loose brick from our home. But Rue, so meek and delicate would need something for protection.

"If you're certain Thresh, I presume that I won't be telling Rue about this little deal?"

"If you'll be so kind, she'll have enough perils once we arrive,"

"Good Morning all!" Erry bursts in cheerfully.

I make eye contact with Seeder and we make a silent agreement. Erry will know nothing of our plans and training, he is to be kept in the dark while Seeder pulls his strings.

"Oh where's the other one? What's her name?"

"Rue is in her bed sleeping off her upset stomach from last night. It didn't help that you didn't have the courtesy to order any sort of remedy for her." Seeder looks at him disapprovingly.

"Well that was because… I wanted to but…" Erry stammers

"I'm all better now, really" Rue says. I turn to see that Rue has crept into the room and taken a seat next to me.

"Good morning dear, glad you're feeling better," Seeder gives a curt nod before focusing on Erry

"Here Rue, you might like this," Erry places a mug in front of her.

"What is it?" She asks warily

"Hot chocolate,"

Rue looks at the mug with apprehension; so far the capitol food has only made her sick. The night before the elaborate dinner made her vomit; afterwards she passed out and had to be put in bed.

"It's not that horrible," I say taking a sip from her mug, "See, just like steamed milk,"

She begins to drink it slowly, Seeder nodding in approval. I begin helping myself to breakfast, taking care to avoid anything that isn't familiar. Rue begins following my lead leaving anything cooked for Erry to pick at.

"When do we arrive at the capitol?" I ask,

"Around midafternoon I suppose," Seeder shrugs not caring weather we reach our destination in our lifetimes.

"Oh thank goodness!" Erry exclaims "I simply can't handle another day on this train,"

"What's wrong feeling a bit sick?" Rue teases making our escort blush.

Seeder and I try our best to stifle our laughter until we are nearly suffocating for lack of air. Rue smiles coyly continuing to eat her food.

After finishing breakfast I return to my room to dress. I rummage through the dressers looking for the clothing from yesterday, they were clean and I haven't gotten any dirt on them and they should still smell clean. I fill the floor with the shirts and pants I've been provided; they're all flimsy, depthless, cheap and superficial the capitol embodied in fabric. Angrily I begin to throw the discarded garments back into the dresser, balling them up and slamming the drawers shut.

This violence isn't enough for me; it isn't simply my clothing, it's my life that's been stolen. A future of hard work and being with my family, all gone. My arms begin to quiver with rage until the shirt I'm holding is torn in half. It hangs limply in my hands until I shove that into the dresser as well.

"Forget it!" I snap loudly picking up something from the floor.

Storming into the bathroom and changing my whole body shakes with rage. My fingers curl and uncurl into a fist and I look at the mirror. Before my mind can tell me otherwise I lash out and strike the glass. It shatters and falls to the floor creating glitter and painting my hand red. I grin at my accomplishment looking at my shattered image in the reflective knives left behind.

Satisfied I reach for the doorknob, when I tug on it my hand slips off. I notice a red trail on the tile floor as pain begins to radiate from my knuckles. Quickly I run my aching hand under cold water trying to clear away the evidence of what happened.

How could I be so stupid? Somebody would notice the cuts on my hand, and any attendant who entered would see the broken mirror. The only choice was to hide the evidence as well as possible.

The shattered glass clinks as I dispose of it. The


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your docuThe capitol is big. It could even swallow our district whole, and it's considered large. The buildings tower above us into the sky big enough for twenty families. But this isn't what disturbs me the most.  
The people walking around are dressed exactly like our attendant. I've managed to stumble into whole city of Erry Winston clones, a few of which are standing over me making me up for the parade Thresh and I will have to be in.  
The woman has lightning bolts under her eyes and stars covering her arms. The first man has two eye colors, one red and the other purple. The second man has hot pink hair with fake birds nesting inside. They rip the knots from my hair and wash out the last scents of home from my skin. The fine hair on my legs is removed and my skin made to look smooth. They strip my body of its natural protection until I sit bare and sore on the table.  
"Now Melina will come and make you presentable for tonight," I nod, polite but reserved "She'll be in shortly,"  
They turn and leave me to rub my tingling skin. They don't mean to be rude; it's just that they think that a child sitting plucked and painted is beauty. But maybe Thresh and I will get stylists who will let us keep some dignity, they exist many have been around since I was small.  
That's all I can hope for, for both of us.  
The woman who walks in is young, maybe a few years older than Stella. Her eyes are lavender and doe like. "You're Rue right?" she asks.  
I nod. Polite enough to please mama, a million miles away from me.  
"Well aren't you cute," she hands me a folded robe "If you put that on and follow me we can have lunch,"  
I slip on the silky rode, it doesn't irritate my skin. I walk into the small sitting room that lets me overlook the monstrous buildings. I sit on the sofa facing Melina, in between us is a table loaded down with food.  
"How do you like the capitol so far?" she asks. I'm stunned by her question; nobody seems to care about what I think.  
"It's fine," I fold my hands in my lap looking at the jagged skyline. The buildings disrupt the skyline in a way that makes it impossible for me to see far. Back home I can climb a tree and see distant hills I've never climbed.  
I sit quiet for too long and Melina feels the need to remedy it. "Here, eat. I've had foods from district eleven brought in just for you," she hands me a plate.  
I stare at the purple melon on my plate. We don't keep fruits and vegetables like this in the district, it's all sent to the capitol. Who picked what I'm eating now? Mama or daddy? The woman who teaches us during the winter? The man who gives me a little extra bread when I shop in town?  
Thresh?  
I bite into it, bitterness spreading over my tongue.  
"These are my favorite," Melina smiles "This melon is especially ripe and sweet," she bites into a piece and I feel sick.  
"So Rue," she says after we've finished eating "I wanted to tell you a little about your costume for tonight,"  
I nod for her to continue, anxious to find out.  
"I was inspired by all the things you grow for us here. Since there isn't a district that grows flowers for livelihood you have the advantage of having the most diverse color palette for myself and Fujio to work with,"  
She leans a hand on her palm and I notice the floral designs on her nails.  
"So Rue tell me, do you like this melon as much as I do?"  
"I like the color," it's not a lie; the deep violet would make a beautiful dress for Janice.  
"That's good, because you and Thresh are going to be covered in them,"

It's not as bad as it sounds. The dress is colored like some of the vibrant fruits that we grow. The outlines have been stitched in to the pattern, the sleeves look like woven stems and vines that twist around my arms and fasten to my wrists. Through the netting you can see more dramatic stenciling on my arms of other staple foods that we grow. Around my neck I wear a necklace with a rue flower in the center.  
Melina stands by our chariot making the final adjustments to my hair, making sure the crown of fruits I wear is set on my head straight.  
I look around nervously at the other tributes. I'm the youngest one here, the others could easily pick me up and throw me. I notice the girl from district twelve standing with her partner. I want to go over to her, tell her how brave she is for saving her sister, but Melina has told me to stay and wait for Thresh and Fujio to arrive.  
I keep watching her. The stylist is holding a torch in front of them and talking, she looks at him with a rapt expression as he tells them something. Are they going to hold the torch while they ride into the city circle?  
"Won't that go out?" Thresh asks suddenly appearing beside me.  
"Most likely," a man I assume to be Fujio says "Unless they're using some sort of artificial fire,"  
Thresh scoffs turning his attention to me and my costume. "Well you look awfully different," he looks over the new clothes, intended more for an older person to wear than me.  
His costume, like mine, uses the colors of fruits we grow but the colors are duller, better for someone like Thresh. Instead of purple melons and blue grapes, he's the color of dark red apples and grapefruit rinds. Instead of a sleeve made from leaves he has the branches of a tree gently swirling over each arm.  
"I'm just their little play thing now," I say. It's nice that I'm not parading around in some ridiculous outfit, but I'm still under their thumb, stuck doing what they want me to.  
"Oh well, you can still hold your head up," Thresh lifts me onto the chariot "you can still give everyone back home a memory to smile about," he climbs in after me. "You can still try," he gives me a one armed hug and I feel safe. "If we look good enough we'll get more airtime, then your family will see you,"  
"Alright, both of you just need to hold on to the chariot and the horse will do the rest," Fujio says "We'll be waiting for you in the city circle when you're finished," Thresh and I nod.  
"Take care Rue," Melina holds one of my hands "You really do look beautiful,"  
The first chariot from district one pulls away. It's begun.  
Our dirt brown horses lead us along the crowded streets. "Hold your head up," Thresh says. I look at a large building in the distance the lights shining in the windows. The crowd claps politely as we go by, a few cheering enthusiastically.  
It's to be expected, you can only get so excited about fruit. Not only that but other, more spectacular districts have gone before us. Our tributes normally get overshadowed by the jewel crusted careers.  
Suddenly the crowd gasps and begins clapping wildly and cheering. Have they suddenly taken an interest in our costumes and crowns? I here cries of "District Twelve!"  
I turn to look at the chariot behind me and see a fire. They set themselves on fire! "Thresh, Thresh!" I say keeping my head forward "I think something's wrong with the people behind us,"  
He turns his head slightly looking at the district twelve tributes. "Remember what Fujio said about the flames?" he asks.  
"That it would go out in the wind," I say.  
"If it's a real flame, but I think theirs is fake,"  
We look over our shoulders one last time. They're holding hands and waving at the crowd. The girl catches a rose in her hand and blowing kisses to the crowd.  
"Katniss! Katniss!" the crowd shouts, completely in love with her.  
We ride into the city circle to hear the president speak. I watch the screens hanging around us. They show everyone's faces as he speaks, Thresh and I look alright. Unlike other tributes our faces haven't been painted in makeup, our families will be able to recognize us. They show the districts in numerical order and I hope that we'll take up a larger amount of time.  
They cut to Katniss and her partner. They look dazzling in the evening sun, my hopes are crushed again, as they leave the cameras on their faces.  
Then, it's over, we're leaving the circle and returning to Melina and Fujio. We weren't able to capture the crowd's attention long enough.  
"You were great," Melina says resting a hand on my shoulder, but the cheeriness she had earlier seems to have taken flight. Our stylists look jealously at the ones gushing over Katniss, who, even though she captured the crowd's attention and probably stole a few sponsors from us, I admire even more.  
It looks like fruit will remain fruit, but coal can catch flame and here...


	6. Chapter 6

Our apartment is the largest thing I've ever seen. I could fit our home inside and still have room left over. The dining room alone could give Reen, Noni, and I enough space to sleep in the giant beds I know the peacekeepers have in. At home Reen and I share a bed, it used to be all three of us but after we started growing I managed to earn another mattress for Noni to sleep in. I wish I could show them the room I'll be staying in. There's not only a large window looking over the city, but also a giant bed that I can lay on without having to scrunch up into so I can fit. But it doesn't compare with the bathroom.  
I thought the bathroom on the train was extravagant but this one makes it look like a puddle of muddy water. There's an abundance of soaps to wash myself in water warmed to my liking. I can scrub myself with soft bristled brushes covered in rose scented oil. I'd never admit it to anyone but I do like taking baths, Reen makes lavender soap for us to use, the neighbors also buy it in secret as a way for us to make some spending money. After I take baths at home Reen and Noni always tease me about finally smelling clean and I joke about using soap that's meant for girls. But I really do like the flowery scent that clings to me for nearly four days after I've bathed, it smells like home and relaxation, a special gift from my sister.  
That's what I think as a sit down for dinner with the others. A sever offers me wine but I refuse, being intoxicated is the last thing I need. Instead I focus on talking with the others about our plan of action.  
"Well, I'm sure that you've gained the attention of a few sponsors," Fujio says "Now you just need to get good training scores and you'll have gifts lined up like rows of corn," he laughs at his own joke. Seeder, Rue and I play with the soup in our bowls.  
"And of course you'll have your interviews later in the week too," Melina twirls a strand of hair around her finger. She and Fujio begin quietly talking to each other wrapped in their own world.  
"I'll be taking you both down to the training center tomorrow," Seeder says motioning to a server to refill her glass, "That's where you'll learn anything that might help you,"  
Rue and I look at her hanging on every word, Seeder is after all our best chance at living. "Try to focus on skills that you don't know, Thresh understand that you're not the best at knot tying?" she asks me.  
"Not really" I say.  
"Then try to learn a few basic snares or whatever. Rue, can you fish?"  
"No," she hangs her head looking ashamed. But I don't understand why, it's not like we have fishing holes back in district eleven.  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Seeder smiles kindly "It's not your fault,"  
"When would you have time anyway?" I pat her on the back. Rue looks at me with big brown eyes and I suddenly feel too large, like I could squash her with one hand. "You're good with a slingshot right?" I continue "Maybe you could show me how," she smiles and the servers clear away our dishes creating enough of a distraction for us to change topics.  
"What else should we do while we're training?" I ask.  
"Well, other than avoiding things that you're already good at, learn some survival skills, you can't rely on sponsors for everything alright?" she looks at us sternly. It's true, the chances we have of getting sponsors is slim. The ones we do get might not contribute enough to get us everything we need. Who knows Seeder could be waiting until there's only one of us left before sending gifts to be fair.  
"What kinds of skills?" Rue asks.  
"Well, edible plants for one. In one of the earliest games a man from our district won because he was the only one who could identify nightlock, the careers scoffed them down and died within a few days of each other."  
"Amazing," I say softly. We could even have a slight edge with that skill, there might not be the foods that we grow hanging around, but plenty of wild plants can be found in the empty patches of fertile soil that spring up at home.  
"Making a fire's another, you have to know how to create a spark even with some soggy hemp. Some tributes are even dumb enough to light one in the dead of night, you see flames or even smoke can act as a beacon for others to find you, staying hidden can save your life,"  
I remember a lesson from school about the games and all the victors from or district. One was able to win because she stayed hidden until only one opponent was left I can't recall her name.  
"Oh Seeder will you stop discussing strategy," Melina interrupts finally turning her attention to the rest of us. "We should concentrate on the most important matter at hand, making sure you two look absolutely stunning for the interviews. We do have to make those sponsor deals after all,"  
"I thought Erry was the only one who could do that," Rue says looking around at our group of five "Where is he anyway?"  
"He's gone out, looking for sponsor deals," Seeder seems to cringe at the thought.  
"I'm sure he'll do fine," I plaster a smile on my face, someone has to be cheerful right?

That night I'm lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. There's too many thing weighing on my brain, how did they like us in the parade? Did that girl from back home notice us? What am I going up against in the arena?  
I've been like this ever since I lay down on the cushy mattress. It wasn't as bad as the night before but now I crave for the sound of Reen's breathing beside me. The symphony of wind blowing through the fields and the rough blankets that we have at home. I really do miss them, my family was my whole world without them nearby I feel a gaping trench open up in my chest. Outside the noise of the capitol has finally dulled down to a peaceful quiet, leaving my thundering heartbeat the only sound in the room.  
In the stillness there's a slight rustle from the next room. It's a wonder I can hear anything inside this cavernous room that swallows up every sound I make. The rustle comes again, like feet shuffling through fresh grass.  
I get up and crouch behind the door thinking it's all in my head from lack of sleep. No somebody is definitely moving around out there, but the question is who?  
The door swings open silently and the light from the large windows illuminates a figure sitting on one of the couches. I step carefully trying not to disturb them, the little figure moves her head sending her curly hair quivering.  
Rue stares at the wall curled up in a little ball on the couch.  
"You shouldn't stay up all night," I say taking a seat next to her "It'll stunt your growth,"  
"You shouldn't either, it'll make you shrink," we both chuckle quietly.  
"Why are you up anyway?" I ask, "It's late, you should be sleeping,"  
"I can't sleep," she places her head on her knees "My bed's too empty, and every time I close my eyes I see my family" I see tears fall down her cheeks.  
"Hey don't cry," I rub her back desperately trying to sooth her.  
"I''ll never see them again," she whispers, "yesterday was the last time and I didn't' even say goodbye." In that instant I see another little girl, one who sat up all night during a thunderstorm terrified of her first reaping day. That night I'd been able to chase away her fears about being sent away into the arena it's time for me to do it again.  
"You're wrong," I say "you can win Rue you're one of the best tributes around this year," and I'm here to help you, I think to myself. All doubts I've had about helping Rue to become her strongest are gone. I'll show her how to win so that when the time comes she can leave a victor.  
"Y-you really think so?" She asks wiping her eyes.  
"I know so," I give her a hug, "now what do you say we go to bed?  
"I don't think I can, I, I"  
"You what?" I ask  
"I've never slept alone before," in the dim light I think her face turns pink.  
"Come on it's not so bad," I take her hand and walk with her down the hall.

I help her get tucked in and make sure she has enough blankets before I climb in after her. I settle in beside her and remember another time when I helped tuck in a girl who became sick with the flu. "To tell you the truth I've never slept alone either," I rest my head on inequality of the soft pillows. The room becomes silent and it seems like Rue's fallen asleep.  
"Thresh?" Rue asks "Yeah?" I say "You smell kinda good, like lavender," she says.  
"I know,"I tell the girl who shared a bed with me two night ago "I know,"

A/N I have a new way of managing my stories now. The one with the most revies gets my attention first for updates. This story is currently in last place. If you like it please review.


End file.
